Sarah Baker
|Branch = |Service = 626 K.C. - current (Stormwind City Guard) |Rank = Lieutenant |Unit = 42nd Regiment, Stormwind City Guard|Commands = None|Battles = None|Awards = }}"Oh, honey, that's not the only reason they call me an enchantress." Sarah Baker, 34 L.C. Sarah Baker (born 31 December, 13 L.C.) is a Stormwind City Guard, enchantress, business owner, and twin sister of famous singer/songwriter Alex Baker. Sarah has been known to spend a lot of her time frequenting the streets of Stormwind City and developing her social life. In recent days she has joined the Stormwind City Guard and been applying herself to furthering her position. Baker is born of Lordaeron descent and grew up in Stratholme among a middle class family till the age of nine, before being taken into Jaina Proudmoore's custody along with other survivors, during Arthas Menethil's culling. Having lost everything she's ever cared for, Baker turned toward the arcane for comfort once she settled in Theramore. Baker currently resides in the mountains of Elwynn Forest in her sister's mansion. Early Life Baker was born in Stratholme, Lordaeron (now Eastern Plaguelands ). Her parents, Lance Baker (-10 L.C–23 L.C.) and Olivia Rosewood (-12 L.C.–presumed dead), were from Capital City (now Undercity ) in the then Kingdom of Lordaeron (now Tirisfal Glades ). As a woman from Lordaeron, Baker and her parents practiced faith in the Church of the Holy Light. Baker has two sisters, including famous twin sister Alex Baker, and a brother, all of which are presumed to have died in the Culling of Stratholme. Baker spent her childhood in Stratholme. In 20 L.C., at the age of six, Baker was sent to study at Bayview, a school for girls, along with her twin sister. At the age of 7, Baker helped create Bayview's only book club, which never really took off. Deceased friend Drew Lindell's diary was found in his home outside the city where he wrote that Baker "is a shy girl who seemed to prefer books to people." At the age of 9, Baker returned from her favorite reading spot when she was stopped by Jaina Proudmoore outside Stratholme's gates. Baker was informed of the massacre and the presumed fate of her family. Baker, along with other survivors, sailed west to the forgotten shores of Kalimdor with Proudmoore's expedition where she found her new home in Dustwallow Marsh. Teenage Years Sarah grew up the rest of her years in Theramore as the city was established. She found her place in society, though growing up in the city state came with its own set of difficulties, tension between the constant Horde threat and the power struggles of politics that took place. During her time in Theramore she attended schooling and tutoring in numerous schools of magic, however her specialties were Frost and Enchanting. When Sarah turned sixteen she had saved up enough coin through offering enchanting services to move from Theramore. She moved far south to Tanaris, taking on a rather small house in the mountains overlooking the Great Sea. Adult Years Sarah spent her adult years in the small house in Tanaris with her income based off of enchanting services for the locals and travelers that would swing through. Though the lack of customers ended with her taking a job that had her sent to investigate the surrounding areas for covered ruins. Upon finding the ruins she would search for and take any magical items that might be useful to her trade, then turn in the location for scavenging prospects. Aside from working Sarah kept to herself for the majority of her time in Tanaris as a recluse, not making any meaningful connections, spurred by the loss of her home twice by this point. She lived this way for eight years until she was twenty-four at which point her sister's girlfriend, Amanda Everhurst, tracked her down along with her sister, Alex Baker. Reuniting them. That night Sarah traveled to Stormwind with her sister, for a few hours to get to know the area before traveling out to her sister's house in Elwynn Forrest. Ever since that moment she has split her time between at home or in running about Stormwind. Moving forward with Sarah's time spent in Stormwind City she alternated between numerous groups in search for the perfect match for her. Now she feels she has found it, a home within the Stormwind City Guard. Sarah's Enchanting Services: Sarah is developing a reputation around Stormwind for her enchanting services offered. She runs a personal and independent business in offering both individuals and their companies / guilds / movements a wide variety of enchanting services. Sarah sticks to the motto of 'Your imagination is the limit.' when advertising her talents as she now has began to tamper with and delve into offering the addition of biological modifications and enhancements to those willing and accepting of the potential risks. This aside Sarah prides herself on offering anything and everything one might need in the relativity of magical enhancements, a short list of possibilities to follow. * Armor Enchantments. * Weapon Enchantments. * Biological Enhancements. * Utility Enhancements. * Miscellaneous Enhancements. * Cosmetic Illusion Weapon Enchantments. * And more! If you can imagine it, odds are she can handle it! * ((Additionally offer any and all OOC enchanting services, just whisper! <3 )) If one were curious as to what they might be able to have accomplished by Sarah in detail all they would have to do is find her around the Mage Quarter of Stormwind where she is said to spend a lot of her time and ask for themselves! One might hear of Sarah's services either by word of mouth or they might spot one of the flyers pinned around Stormwind City. Companies Contracting Sarah's Services: # # # # Guard Service History Sarah joined the Stormwind City Guard's Forty-Second division under Commander Amanda Everhurst and Captain Jean Luxford at the standard opening position of Cadet. Since joining she has rapidly moved up prestige and ranking with her dedication, loyalty, activity, and desire to be the best she can be. She has since climbed past Private and currently holds the rank of Master Sergeant, a senior Non-Commissioned Officer in the Guard. Ever since joining Sarah has spent nearly every single day on duty throughout day, night, and early mornings. Her first stretch of time as an Cadet proved troublesome for her as the poor nerd had to adapt quickly to the high risk situations she tended to be walking into, racking up two instances of being wounded on service and receiving medals for both. Military Service and Awards Despite her limited military experience, Sarah has quickly risen to the ranks, having been issued three awards including the Distinguished Service Cross. Dates of Rank Gallery Screenshot 3.png WoWScrnShot 070517 050414.jpg WoWScrnShot 051217 232939.jpg Sarah 3.jpg Sarah 8.jpg # Sarah in her Guard uniform. # Sarah, Jean, and Alex underneath the Fireworks Spectacular show. # Sarah and Alex's hot air balloon ride. # Sarah with the Tempest Born Company. # Sarah at her first awards and promotions ceremony, promoted to Private. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Mages Category:Enchanters Category:Baker Family Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Stormwind Constabulary